


we're back, baby

by starstruckauthors



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anne Needs Love, Anne Takes Death Hard, College AU, Comfort, Diana The Wise, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt, Jealousy, Jerry The Protective, Majority Of This Is The Author Feeling Herself, Roy's Actually Nice, Winnie And Gilbert are besties, baseball AU, probably some smut, relationships, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckauthors/pseuds/starstruckauthors
Summary: This is just one rollercoaster for Anne and Gilbert.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 65





	1. A Few Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time i've rewritten this story welp

_**A few things one should know about Gilbert John Blythe.** _

Gilbert John Blythe was studying for Pre-Med 

Gilbert John Blythe was a pitcher for his college D1 baseball team

Gilbert John Blythe was one of the most popular students

Gilbert John Blythe was most definitely _not_ a player 

Gilbert John Blythe was _not_ a violent person

Gilbert John Blythe was most certainly _not_ jealous of Royal Gardner. 

Gilbert John Blythe's two best friends were Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Moody Spurgeon

Gilbert John Blythe was in love Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, Royal Gardner's girlfriend.

-

_**A few things one should know about Anne-Shirley Cuthbert** _

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was studying for an English Major

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was a sprinter for the college track and field team

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was one of the most popular students, whatever she might say to diswad that opinion

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was most certainly _not_ a player

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was most definitely _not_ a cheater

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was definitely in love with Royal Gardner

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert's two best friends where Diana Berry and Gilbert John Blythe

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was emotionally cheating on Royal by being in love with Gilbert John Blythe


	2. Truths From The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne sits in the stadium
> 
> Gilbert stands on the mound
> 
> Roy stands in the field
> 
> and Diana? Well she's eating popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like baseball men. so sue me.

"Well boys," Winifred Rose, assistant head coach to Matthew Cuthbert, said as the team filtered into the dugout. "That inning was shit." The boys around murmured grumpily, but Winnie didn't seem to care all that much. 

"Don't be all sissy, you know I'm right," she retorted as she wrung her cap on her hands. "No one took steals, no one checked the basemen, we were out within the first six hits. The more they hold, the more we lose. Is that understood?"

"Sheesh, woman," Roy mumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Give us a break!" The rest of the team took in a sharp intake of breath once the words left Roy's mouth. Even he knew he had fucked up. "I'm so-"

"A break?" Winnie cocked her head to the side and looked at Roy. "You want a break Gardner?!" She threw her cap at his feet and stormed up to him. "You will take a break when you hit the ball out of the stadium. You will all take a break, when I see that we have taken the lead. Or I will make you do suicides until someone throws up. If that's not good enough, you can sit your arses down and warm the bench. Or go join the losing Canadian cricket team. But if I so much as hear the phrase 'I want a break', I will make you hurt." 

Roy turned red and sat down on the bench, rubbing his neck nervously. Gilbert chuckled and shook his head while he popped a few sunflower seeds into his mouth.

"Find something funny, Blythe?" Winnie snapped, picking up a bat and pointing it at the pitcher. 

"No ma'am," he said, tipping his hat in a mocking fashion. Winnie raised an eyebrow and knocked his hat off his head. "Ouch, Coach. I just chuckled!" 

"There's not a moment for humor, Blythe. You're not the pitcher because you can laugh. You're where you are because you're good. Work for it and I might allow you to laugh." Winnie put the bat down and surveyed the men of the PEI baseball team. She scoffed and shook her head. "We can win this, men. You know we've worked hard during the pre-season, now if you don't haul ass, I'll talk to Matthew about who I think should be benched."

"Yes ma'am," Gilbert said with a supercilious nod. Roy, Moody, and Charlie snorted in tandem and Winnie shot them a contemptuous look. 

"Don't be the reason your team has to do suicides." She looked at the others before stepping out of the dugout to talk to Matthew. 

"Gilbert," Moody said as he stood up. "You really do enjoy tempting the tiger, huh?" Gilbert merely shrugged and grinned. 

"Winnie's fun when she's angry." The others rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Winifred Rose and Gilbert Blythe had been Avonlea and Charlottetown's couple of the year for nearly two years before they both split up. Now they just constantly annoyed each other and were good friends, often referencing their relationship in humor. Winnie had been the one to break the relationship off, for she had made the recent discovery that she was very much so gay and very much so not interested into Gilbert. 

"If he mentions it," Charlie muttered.

"I owe you five bucks," Roy sniggered. 

"Shut up, I'm not going to talk about the sex. Horndogs." Gilbert shook his head after he chided his friends. Roy raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips as if he wanted to convey, 'You're one to talk' with his eyes. 

"Fuck off, Gardner. I'm clean, cleaner than you, for sure." Roy gawked at Gilbert as Moody and Charlie roared with laughter. Gilbert smirked at Roy and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah yeah, at least I've got some under my belt," Roy snorted. Moody and Charlie 'oo-ed' and Gilbert rolled his eyes. "What! It's true, Blythe. You haven't been laid in months!" 

"You know what, Roy. Just because you have a girlfriend who-"

"NEXT INNING GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE DUGOUT!" Winnie shouted through the fence. Roy grinned and patted Gilbert on the chest before jogging out to right field. GIlbert shook his head and skimmed the rim of his cap before grabbing the baseball. He ran his thumb over the seams before heading out to the mound. He and Moody practiced for a bit before the umpire blew his whistle to signal the start of the inning. 

\------

"I can't look!" Anne whimpered as Gilbert and Roy collided with the runner on home plate. "There's no blood, is there Diana?" She peeked through her hands and looked down at the two men. The umpire threw his arm into the air to signal an out and the crowd burst into cheers. Anne sighed out of relieved and put a hand on her heart. 

"Your such a wuss, Anne. You know Roy and Gil will be fine." 

"I know. But Roy's my boyfriend and I don't want him to have a broken nose. And Gil can't be hurt because he's a doctor and a doctor being hurt is kinda weird." Anne looked at Diana who was giving her a weird stare. "What?!"

"You're literally the weirdest person ever, Anne," Diana mumbled as she threw a piece of candy in her mouth. 

Anne shrugged and looked down at Roy who was thumping Gilbert on the back. _Gilbert... No Anne! You love Roy, not Gilbert. Gilbert is not your boyfriend no matter how beautiful he is._ She looked down at Roy and smiled at him. He waved and she blew him a kiss, which he caught and put to his lips. Diana sniggered and shook her head. 

"You two are disgusting," she mumbled as Gilbert pounded the ball into his glove. "Where's Jerry?"

"Not here. He's been benched because he's failing his research class," Anne said, giving Diana a knowing look. 

"Don't look at me like that. Your brother's cute, he's French, and my parents hate his side of society. And also he has a great personality." 

"You're lucky you added that last part in our I would've been forced to pull some sisterly love on you." 

"You could never. You love me too much," Diana said. Anne shushed her and put her hand over her mouth. 

"Gil's pitching. We have one more out." Anne moved to the edge of her seat to look down at the boys, watching them signal for what kind of pitch they needed to throw. She sighed dreamily at the two of them, ignoring the voice in her head that only one of those boys should elicit a reaction from her. She couldn't help it. Roy was her everything, he was kind, he showed her off, he took her places and let her shine. Gilbert was her best friend, he was brilliant, he challenged her in so many ways, and he would rather let her flourish than himself. It wasn't her fault she fell in love with the both of them. It was hard not to! She really was innocent, honestly! She was just...torn. Anne couldn't break things off with Roy, she had no reason to. It wasn't his fault her heart had fallen for both him and Gilbert. 

\-----

Gilbert's eyes widened in horror as the ball hit the bat. Before the batter even made it through to his follow through, Gilbert knew he had just given away the winning hit. Everything seemed to stop in slow motion for him. He spun on his heel and watched from the mound as the ball entered mid-right field. He grabbed his cap, took it off and put it over his heart as he sent a mini prayer. He looked to Roy and to Paul, the center fielder, who were both scrambling to reach it. He heard Roy scream, _"MINE!"_ and his heart stopped in the moment. The ball fell, the dust filled the air, the cleats hit the ground, the bases moved around, and the ball. The ball fell into Roy's glove. Everyone went dead quiet for a minute, for Roy had fallen and no one saw whether the ball left his glove or not.

Gilbert took off his glove and threw it and his hat to the ground and made a break for it to check on Roy. 

"Roy? Roy, get up," he shouted. He watched the right fielder push himself off the ground with a solemn look on his face. _No. No._ The others seemed to have shared the same thought as him for they all had that heart wrenched look on their faces. Winnie was holding on to Matthew's arm and Anne was biting on her lip will Diana held her. Then a grin over took Roy's face. A shit eating grin that would've made Gilbert punch him had he not thrust the ball up into the hair. Gilbert and the team shouted with glee and picked Roy up and threw him in the air. The crowd split the silent air with deafening shouts of victory. Roy kissed the ball and pointed to Anne who had turned red in the cheeks. Gilbert suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. He would've loved to make Anne blush so. _No, no Blythe. Now is not the time._

Winnie, Matthew, and half the stadium flooded the field and rallied around the fielders. 

Today was a winning day. Gilbert Blythe was beyond happy.

And very proud of Royal Gardner. 

\-----


	3. In The Existence of Pure There Must Be Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert can't stand being in love with Anne. He just can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops. here's just a sad boi, pining over a hot girl.

Gilbert leaned against the bar counter, watching his team while he took a sip from his beer. They were all crowding around Roy, praising him and cheering him on as they started a game of beer pong. People had started to filter into the frat house for the after game party and Gilbert was starting to feel increasingly lonely. Moody had Ruby, the Pauls and Tillie were busy giggling and fawning over each other, Charlie had a girl from Charlottetown named Irene, Billy and Josie were being....disgustingly horny with each other, Winnie and her girlfriend, Thea, were dancing together and Roy...Roy had Anne and Anne had Roy. 

And Gilbert? He was alone. Sure, many a girl would come up to him and ask him if he would have them in less than modest manners, but he turned them down every single time. He wasn't in it for a one night stand. He wanted someone to love. More specifically, he wanted Anne. 

She looked beautiful tonight. Underneath Roy's jersey, she adorned a simple forest green tube top and white jeans with black converses. She had herself leaning against Roy, purposefully shoving him to make Roy lose balance and have to down a beer. She laughed every single time and Gilbert felt his heart flutter. Somehow she must've known he was looking because she turned around and found him without any searching. He turned away immediately and tried to disappear into the crowd. 

He didn't want to risk losing two friendships. He had carefully built up his friendship with Roy from pure hatred of each other to mutual respect. Anne had been his long-time friend and he knew that if she found out how he truly felt, he would've ruined everything for the two of them. 

So he moved out of her eye line and went to go sit outside. 

_She has a boyfriend you nimrod. You have Pre-Med exams coming up. And the Championship coming up. You cannot think about something you cannot have._ He scolded himself silently as he sat on the hill, beer in hand, and eyes trained on the night sky.

He heard the door open and looked over his should. _Shit._

"Hey, Anne," he said with a smile. 

"Hi. You left, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how close we are to the Championship," he said, trying to come up with some plausible excuse as to why he left his own party. 

Anne chuckled and shook her head while she sat next to him. 

_No no no no, go inside! Go inside Anne!_

"You and your brain. You never stop to relax, Gil."

"Aren't I relax now? It's quiet, I've got a beer and the stars. Seems pretty chill to me," he said, keeping his eyes on the sky and away from her. 

"Yet you're thinking about the Championship game when you've just won. It's weeks away, come back inside and party." Gilbert looked at her and felt his heart burst out of his chest. "Come on Gil. Play beer pong with us. You deserve a break with your friends, not your thoughts." 

How could he argue with her? Not when she was right. Not when she was Anne Shirley, the only person who managed to convince him to go sky diving with the group. The only person who could take him on ridiculous adventures. He sighed and got up. 

"Fine, you win. I'll go inside, Shirley." He watched her face light up with a smile. He loved that smile. He loved the way the smile lit up her eyes, how her nose and cheeks inadvertently became a dusty pink, and how that blush brought out all her freckles. He hated being in love with someone he couldn't have. It broke him into pieces.

She was happy with Roy and he, selfishly, wanted to take her away from his friend. 


	4. The Heart Was Not Meant For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's heart. It meant so much to her. Yet she let it fall in love with two amazing boys.

The whole crowd surrounding the ping pong table erupted into laughter and cheers as Roy's ball landed in a cup. Out of the eight cups on each side, each boy had managed to drink three each. The match was getting intense and heated, the pair throwing insults at each other. Of course, none of the insults had any true malice behind them, it was all for the game. 

Anne watched Gilbert throwback the beer and watched how he smacked his lips. The Red Solo was tossed into the crowd while Gilbert fumbled around for a ball. Anne shook her head and handed him one. 

"Let's not fall over our own two feet trying to get a ball, Gilbert," she teased. Gilbert rolled his eyes and positioned himself for the next throw. He flicked the ball and Roy's eyes followed its trajectory into a cup. Gilbert cheered and danced in a circle while Roy was forced to drink once again. She loved these two boys too much. Her heart ached for both of them and she didn't know how to deal with it. 

"Alright Blythe, since you're such a hotshot," Roy shouted after finishing his beer, "For the next four cups, if you miss or if I get a ball in your side, you have to take a piece of clothing off. The same goes for me!" 

"Oh you are on, Gardner!" he said, running a hand through his hair. Anne swallowed hair and didn't know what to do. Should she stay and admiring both of them? Should she leave? She tried to move but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. She ran a hand through her hair and put her hand on her chest. Diana looked to her friend and sighed.

"Anne, you're turning a little red," Diana whispered into her friend's ear. Anne squeaked and buried her face in her hands. This was either the best decision or the worst. Or both. The biggest conundrum of her life laid in the two boys she had her heart out for. 

And then where the hell did Gilbert's shirt go? And how had she never noticed the chrysanthemum tattoo in the middle of his back? Where did Roy's shirt go? How did she get in the middle of all this? God, she couldn't help but stare. She was only human after all. 

Beer splashed onto Roy's chest and she had the sudden urge to go lick it off. She knew that was the crudest thing to think but she couldn't help it. Roy was built like Prince Charming, elegantly poised and well racked. Any girl would be insane not to admit that he wasn't attractive. 

But Gilbert? He was built like a soldier. Like the knight in shining armor that was going to save her from the tower. He was strong and built in the most handsome manner. is? God, she couldn't help but stare. 

“God, I hate this! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,” she mumbled to Diana, who sighed and wrapped an arm around her friend’s waist. 

“I know. I’d hate being in love twice at the same time. But you do know you’re going to have to make a decision soon, right Anne?” Anne whimpered at the thought and buried her face in her hands. Soon belts and shoes were gone and it was about to become borderline public nudity when Anne decided she couldn’t have enough. 

“Roy!” she whined, waving her hand in the air. “Roy, can we go home? I’m feeling kind of sick,” she said, batting her eyelashes to get Roy to leave the competition. She noticed Gilbert’s eyes flicker from her to Roy and noticed how his brows furrowed.  _ Interesting.  _ Roy sighed and set the ball down, pulled on all the articles of clothes that he had tossed aside and walked to Anne’s side. 

“I’ll get you next time, Blythe!” he said with a grin. Anne watched Gilbert shake his head and roll his eyes. He had the most beautiful hair.  _ No! Anne Shirley-Cuthbert how many times must I remind you that you love Roy. He had beautiful hair as well. Gilbert is just a good friend. Understand?  _

“You’ll never defeat me, Gardner!” Gilbert shot back as Roy let Anne climb on his back. “Never!”

“Oh sure!” Anne felt Roy’s warm and sticky hands on her jeans and sighed happily. Yes. This was where she wanted to be. Gilbert was just a fantasy she had been entertaining for far too long. Roy was her home.

“Bye, Gil!” She shouted, waving over her shoulder as Roy made his way to the door. “See you on Monday!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters aren't very long, but I have an issue with when I write super long chapters, they become the entire story. so i'm just trying to pace myself and write in short excerpts. if you don't like it....oh well, i suppose? 
> 
> anyways, to those who do, leave a kudos and a comment, i love hearing from you guys on what you think of the story! 
> 
> warning, maybe chapter 6 or 10, depending on the pacing, there will be major angst. can't tell you the cause, but. it'll happen so prepare yourself. 
> 
> love, starstruck


	5. Sweetheart, Don't Tell Me No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Gilbert Blythe and some not so decent dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. i did say there was going to be "some smut". this is non-explicit smut so i won't go into any detail about anything because i am toooooooooo shy for that 
> 
> TW: there's some major angst to reader discretion advised if you don't like angst.

_Her shirt and dress were crumpled and laid on the floor next to his buttondown and belt. Her lips attacked his and he lost himself in the feel of her lips. He gasped when he felt her fingers diligently try to unbutton his jeans and broke apart to look at her in shock. This was actually happening. Anne gave his belt loop a sharp tug and he let out a growl before stepping out of his jeans._

_Anne pushed him down on the bed and she straddled his waist. He admired her hair and how it fell against her pale freckled skin. She leaned down and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. Her hand ran through his curls and he sighed happily against her lips._

_"Gilbert," she whispered in his ear while her hips ground against his._

_"A-Anne," he groaned. "What?"_

_"Gil, you have to wake up," she gasped. Her hand trailed down his taut stomach and gave his boxers a sharp tug. It snapped against his skin and he gasped._

He shot up in bed and looked at the time. It was five and he sighed. He pulled his knees to his stomach and set his chin on his knees. This was awful, downright awful. He needed to get her out of his head. She was too much of a distraction to him and she needed to get out, soon because his heart couldn't take the strain anymore. He grabbed his sweatshirt and phone and slipped out of bed. He made sure everyone else was asleep before heading to the bathroom to wash up. He walked down the frat stairs and went to get his shoes and headphones out. 

The spring morning weather was brisk against his face and the wind made his curls fly. He pulled his hoodie over and played some classical music while he started to jog around the campus. It was far more important to work towards his job. He had to build his house very carefully, and that meant tearing down some barriers. Meaning his affection for Anne had to take at least a backseat if it didn't disappear. He had exams to worry about and he had to ensure that PEI got into the championship. 

So in his head, he made a list of things he had to do within the next few weeks.

1) Go to the library and rent out a couple of texts

2) Make sure to head to the gym every other day if possible

3) Head to Charlottetown for an internship

4) Forget _Anne Shirley Cuthbert and all feelings towards her. It's not good for you to pine over her._

He didn't mean to forget Anne as a person. Just let go of her romantically. He had to set his eyes on the less appealing but more logical prize. And as much as it hurt him to admit it, Anne was not good for his health. He couldn't spend as long as he did thinking about her. He had a life to carry on in honor of his father and mother. 

He knew Anne would do the same if she was in his shoes. He was doing the smart thing, he was sure. 

\------

_(a few months later)_

Barely anyone say Gilbert the following weeks. He was always shut up in his room or shut up in the library. Or he was working his ass off on the field, trying to get his pitching game up. Roy tried to get him to come to the bar with the team, but he said no and that he had a paper to write. Or something else like visiting the practice he was interning at. 

It worried nearly everyone, but he shook off their concern. He told them that he was okay, but his headspace wasn't right for anything fun at the moment. It was all academics right now. He couldn't afford to slip in school, everything on his career was weighed upon how well he would do here. Whenever Anne came around, Gilbert was out the door with some cock and bull story. It fooled no one, except Anne who genuinely believed Gilbert did have work. 

The dreams about Anne had come to stop. Now it was all about his work. His papers and graphs and numbers flooded his head whenever he went to sleep. He barely got any sleep as it was. He was just so....emersed in his work. 

The weight of not having Anne had torn him apart slowly, but he was learning slowly how to get over it and stitch himself back together again. It was going to be worth it once the year was over. The year would pass and he would no longer have this anvil hanging by a thread over his head. He would be home free, free to be himself without feeling. He told Moody this, and Moody frowned at him. 

Gilbert sat through the lecture Moody gave him and sighed. He knew in his heart that Moody was right, but he didn't know how else to go about it. Anne would just _never leave him alone._ Both in his dreams and in real life. Her shadow would haunt him wherever he went, reminding him that he was horrible for thinking of her in such ways. That Roy would never forgive him for the betrayal of trust. 

One time it got so horrible, he found himself in his room, crying. It made no sense why he was wasting his tears over the shadows and voices in his head. He kept giving in to them and it was driving him mental. But he'd get out, he had to get out. He did have the opportunity to go to the University of Toronto, maybe it'd be good for him to transfer. He did seriously consider it, he wrote an email to Bash about it. Bash replied saying that if Gilbert thought it best for him, maybe it would be the action to take. But Anne would most likely be devasted. 

Gilbert scoffed at the idea of Anne being devasted. She wouldn't miss him. She had Roy, Diana, a whole crew of people. He didn't have as much as she did. He had less to lose by leaving, now that he thought about it. He didn't know. It was all too confusing for him to handle at the moment. He slid the letter into his drawer and picked up his laptop to work. 

"Gil?" came Moody's soft voice. "Gil, it's been four hours. You haven't come out and I'm getting worried. Gilbert?" Moody's knocking became more insistent before the actually pounding came. "Hell, Gil. I will break the door down! Open the fuck up!" Moody shouted. 

Gilbert walked slowly over to the door and opened it for Moody. He looked at his best friend and something shattered in his heart. Moody seemed to sense it, for Gilbert felt his arms around him. He stood there for a moment before convulsing in sobs. Moody patted Gilbert on the back and let Gilbert sob into his shirt. Moody was what he really had to lose. Moody was the only one who ever bothered to check on him. Moody cared about him and his wellbeing. 

"Come on, Gil. Let's get you cleaned up," he said, slinging Gilbert's arm around his shoulder. Gilbert let Moody take him to the bathroom and let Moody shave his stubble. Then Moody helped him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he handed Gilbert a sandwich and a glass of ice water. Gilbert ate and watched silently as Moody rummaged through the fridge for a while. 

"Ice cream, coke, some chips, M&M's, and a remote." Moody turned to Gilbert with a grin and nodded towards the couch. "Come on, we can binge Baywatch for the night." That....was the most brilliant idea and he nodded. Moody took his plate and put it in the sink while Gilbert moved to the couch. The two boys sat there for hours, watching Baywatch, then moving to Harry Potter, then to Star Wars, then to Mission Impossible. 

Moody was his best friend in the world. Maybe he'd stay just for Moody. Moody cared. 

Unlike anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moody is the best change my mind about my favorite banjo player


	6. *Update*

To all my dedicated readers:

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the past week. I've been swamped with work with school and haven't had much time to update. Hopefully next week with Thanksgiving break coming up, I'll be able to churn out a couple of new chapters to make up for lost time.

Thank you so much for bearing with me, you're all angels.

Regarding the next few chapters:

Last chapter, we saw Gilbert finally breakdown. I know a lot of you, including myself, enjoy seeing the angst.

This is a warning for the next few chapters. 

I do not plan on making it light and happy. It's not going to turn around fast. 

There will be MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (i'm not saying who because god forbid I spoil my own book/story/fanfic)

So just prepare yourselves for that because even I'm not ready for what I'm about to write and I've already started to write it.

For new things:

I encourage all my readers to leave down in the comments a one shot they'd like to see me write! 

yes i know that seems like more work but i love putting myself through hell 

and also i don't plan to do any work next week so i'll be able to get some stuff out and running

also, please please pleaseeee leave feedback! 

this sounds like I'm fishing for compliments and I'm ngl I kinda am but what author doesn't seek validation?

Anyways, I enjoy reading y'alls comments they make my day brighter

that's about it, you guys! love you all!  
  


maybe i should start calling you guys my stars? who knows. I'll talk to the co-author about that and i'll let you guys know. also let me know what you think about being called stars. too youtube esque?

i've ranted for too long so off you go do some more reading!

love yOU ALL


End file.
